1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to explosive compositions, particularly plastic mouldable explosive compositions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A known explosive composition manufactured by the present Applicants, which composition has been in service use by the UK Ministry of Defence for many years comprises RDX, a particulate high explosive filler, incorporated in a binder which comprises liquid paraffin gelled to form a grease together with other minor additives. This composition is detonator sensitive (ie does not require a booster initiation) and is a plastic material which may be moulded like putty under light pressure by the user into a desired shape eg to fill a cavity or to line an edge between mating surfaces.
This known composition suffers from the problems that the low molecular weight liquid components of the binder tend to migrate causing the composition to become brittle during its service life, the low temperature (−20° C.) mouldability of the material is poor and binder ingredients tend to exude at elevated temperatures.